ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo Echo (B10 Reboot: AR)
Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his bac k with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, like Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto could in the original series. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a wall of sound, where the Echo Echos can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed Echo Echos.1 Echo Echo can create an echo chamber, where the Echo Echos attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. Using his sonic screams, Echo Echo can locate objects/people (echolocation). Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams, seen when he touched Kevin, who had absorbed metal that caused him to vibrate when struck by Gwen's mana. Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones). Echo Echo can use his sonic screams to create a forcefield. Echo Echo is quite agile, shown from his ability to jump quite high. During his time with the Ultimatrix, Echo Echo temporarily gained the ability of flight due to a glitch, though this was removed when Ben acquired the new Omnitrix. Echo Echo seems to have more strength than his size suggests, as he can kick off the trunk door from Ben's car with one foot and Echo Echo is able to throw (about a meter) a Plumber Ship with nine Echo Echos. Abilities *Audiokinesis *Sonic Screams *Self-Duplication *Echolocation *Enhanced Jumping *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed Weaknesses Echo Echo has a fragile body which can be destroyed easily in battle, as shown when Ultimate Kevin destroyed several Echo Echos with Jetray's neuroshock blasts. Trivia *Echo Echo has headphones so he isn't hurt by his own sonic screams. *Echo Echo's outer body is a containment suit and his inner body is made of living sound waves. *The green indents on the back of Echo Echo's hands are sound holes, which help him resonate. *Echo Echo's voice has changed throughout his appearances in the franchise: **In Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 and Kevin's Big Score, it originally sounded very high-pitched and tinny, and had a strong robotic filter. **In Alone Together, it became higher-pitched, and the robotic filter was less prevalent. **From Good Copy, Bad Copy until the end of Ultimate Alien (excluding Undercover), the robotic filter was missing. **In Undercover, it sounded like it did in Alone Together, but slightly deeper. **In Omniverse, it is high-pitched and more robotic, and it echoes more, akin to speaking through a portable microphone. **At some point in early production of Alien Force, Echo Echo's voice was supposed to sound like his most frequently-used voice in the series, but with an echo effect. *Echo Echo was Dwayne McDuffie's favorite Omnitrix alien. *In FusionFall, there is a fusion of Echo Echo that when defeated, releases Forever Ninja sets. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Sonorosians Category:Sound Aliens Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens